Face aux insultes
by MahanaRead
Summary: "Sang-de-bourbe" l'insulte claqua. Elle remonta le long de sa peau avant d'atteindre son cerveau, semant le trouble. Hermione secoua la tête, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Plus jamais.


Me revoilà avec un petit OS consacré à **Hermione** cette fois-ci. J'avais bien aimé la scène où elle entend cette insulte pour la première fois - lancé par Draco Malfoy bien sûr - et voir son visage triste alors qu'elle faisait tout pour rester forte et ne pas se laisser atteindre par cette haine gratuite m'avait touché. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant, et je pense qu'on ne peut pas ne pas souffrir quand on s'attaque à quelque chose d'aussi important que notre sang, ou notre famille. J'imagine juste sa réponse et ses pensées.

Le personnage d'Hermione Granger, ainsi que les autres cités -et non cités d'ailleurs- appartiennent à la merveilleuse **J K Rowling.**

**Rating** : T pour quelques insultes assez légères. Pas de violence.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, c'est toujours agréable et motivant ;)

Mahana.

* * *

" Sale sang-de-bourbe ! "

L'insulte claqua dans l'air comme un coup de poing sur une pommette. Violente, blessante, heurtant sa cible.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent d'un coup vers le jeune homme au sol. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il se relevait, dardant son regard sur elle. Immobile, réalisant que malgré les années passées et les dizaines de fois où elle avait entendu ce mot elle ne pouvait empêcher ce frisson de remonter son échine et de redresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle devrait y être habituée, insensibilisée, pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un gamin, qu'il ne mesurait pas vraiment l'impact de ce qu'il disait, les conséquences de ses pensées colériques et envieuses... elle n'y arrivait pas.  
Parce qu'elle avait beau être la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, parce qu'elle avait beau se battre depuis des années pour la liberté de tous, elle resterait toujours la fille de moldus. Au sang impur pour d'autres. Elle pouvait lire autant de livres qu'elle voulait, apprendre tous les sortilèges existants, sortir de l'école avec les meilleurs résultats, se battre contre les préjugés... elle ne pourrait jamais changer son sang. Elle ne changerait jamais sa naissance, son arbre généalogique.

Ce frisson qui restait malgré les années, n'était pas seulement de colère ou de douleur, ce frisson qu'elle haïssait plus que tout parce qu'il était de honte. Une légère seconde, un infime instant, elle avait honte de son sang. Parce que même pour les gens ouverts d'esprit elle était "la meilleure élève alors même qu'elle était née de parents moldus" cela resté extraordinaire. Peu importe dans quel camp on se trouvait on faisait des différences. Elle devrait se battre toute sa vie pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Elle n'était pas seule bien sûr, son meilleur ami était un sang-mêlé pour eux, mais elle restait la pire, l'infâme, l'erreur, l'abomination, l'extraordinaire, l'exception. Celle qui ne méritait pas d'apprendre, d'avoir un nom, de respirer, de vivre. Et parfois, dans cette unique seconde où ce frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale elle se disait que ça aurait été plus facile d'être née de parents sorciers. Qu'elle n'aurait pas connu tout ça, la haine, la répulsion ou la surprise de son intelligence.

Puis Hermione redressait la tête, la gardait haute comme le reste du temps et se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de sa famille, de ses parents, de son origine. Que sans ça, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été si proche d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley, sa famille, que peut-être elle n'aurait pas eu autant de courage et de force. Qu'elle se serait aplatit, aurait fermé les yeux. Mais non, Hermione était née dans un autre monde, et elle faisait tout pour s'intégrer dans un monde qui la repoussait en partie et l'acceptait différemment dans l'autre. Hermione se battait pour que cela change, parce qu'elle voulait sa place, en entier, sans avoir à dénigrer ce qu'elle était.

Hermione se retourna à son tour, Malfoy attendant visiblement ses larmes ou sa colère. Son visage essayait de rester inexpressif, il ne méritait ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande lassitude, elle attrapa les manches de ses deux amis, les empêchant de le frapper. Cela lui suffisait qu'ils soient là pour la défendre, la protéger, pas besoin d'avoir des ennuis. Elle était heureuse de les avoir. Ils protestèrent, disant qu'il méritait une correction pour cette insulte, elle les fit taire d'un regard.

Aujourd'hui elle en avait assez d'encaisser sans rien dire, sans colère ni larmes. Elle était assez grande pour ne plus être véritablement blessée par ce mot, mais elle le resterait à vie de ses conséquences.

" Tu sais ce que mot veut dire, pas vrai ? " commença Hermione, apostrophant Malfoy et reprenant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. "Oui bien sûr, ton père te l'a appris à ton berceau. Mais son vrai sens ? Né de parents moldus, avec des pouvoirs magiques et qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Voilà ce que ça veut dire. Rejet. Haine. Traque. Violence. Meurtre. Massacre. Ce petit mot avec lequel tu joues, croyant blesser, voilà ce qu'il est. Des centaines de personnes sont mortes pour ça. Parce que des types dans ton genre qui deviendront ton père en grandissant tuent pour ça. Parce qu'ils ne supportent pas que des nés moldus aient la magie, les mêmes droits, les mêmes avantages. Mais ça change quoi que mon sang soit différent ? Différent parce que mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Ça en fait des personnes haïssables, indignes de vivre ? Mes parents m'aiment, ils m'ont désirés, choyés, je n'ai manqué de rien, ils ont toujours été là, me soutenant, m'encourageant à découvrir un monde dont pourtant ils ne font pas partie... Et tes parents dans tout ça Malfoy ? Ils t'ont élevés dans la haine d'autrui, t'ont battus quand tu ramenais de moins bons résultats que moi, une sang-de-bourbe" rit hystériquement Hermione avant de reprendre plus froide. " Ils t'ont offert un sang pur, oh oui bien sûr, leur grande fierté, en oubliant que quand t'épouseras ta cousine ton enfant au sang si parfait aura beaucoup plus de chance d'être trisomique ou d'avoir une autre maladie mentale. Tu savais que ton propre grand-père a des bâtards ? Des moldus en plus. Il payait des femmes moldus pour des rapports, plusieurs sont tombées enceintes. Je suppose que ton père t'en a informé ? Oh non. Alors tu n'es surement pas au courant de ses propres erreurs... Pas de noms encore connus rassure- toi, juste les femmes. Ecoutes, ta gueule, je n'aurais jamais honte de mes parents, de ma naissance, même si cela veut dire que je me battrais toute ma vie. Vous haïssez et tuez pour une rancœur d'enfant. A la botte d'un sorcier au sang aussi impure que celui d'Harry. Voldemort n'est qu'un bâtard tu le sais ? " dit-elle d'un ton claquant, violent, ne s'arrêtant pas à son sursaut de peur et de surprise à l'entente du nom ni aux murmures d'Harry pour essayer de la calmer. " Ouais ton futur maître, celui devant lequel ton père si fier rampe, est un sang-mêlé, une mère sorcière un père moldu qui l'a abandonné quand il a su qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. L'abandonnant enceinte, refusant de reconnaître l'enfant. Sa mère est morte en couche, sa famille l'avait reniée pour avoir aimé un moldu. Voilà l'histoire de la Seconde Grande Guerre. Une colère d'enfant. Pour ça des centaines de morts, de disparus, et vous qui avez essayé de vous cacher derrière lui pour soutenir vos idéaux moyenâgeux. Mais qui avez nié quand il a disparu. Elle est belle la fierté des sang-purs mangemorts ! "

Hermione s'approcha de quelques pas pour le regarder bien en face, Malfoy avait les yeux écarquillés, surpris par sa verve. Elle finit avec superbe, presque avec dégout.

" Joue encore avec les mots Malfoy, bientôt ça sera avec des sorts. Mais soit sûr que je serais là. Je ne laisserais plus toi, ni aucun autre essayer de me rabaisser pour ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas honte, je ne plierais pas. Jamais. Je me défendrais et défendrais la liberté de tous jusqu'au bout. Et tu sais, dans une guerre il y'a toujours des dommages collatéraux. On verra, Malfoy, qui de ton sang si pur ou de mes sortilèges seront les plus forts. Je t'attends !"

Elle se détourna alors, s'éloignant de Malfoy et ses acolytes, toujours sous le choc. Elle avait réglé son compte, avait fait face. La guerre ferait le reste. L'égalité ou le sang. Elle avait choisi, et assumerait jusqu'au bout avec courage. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas seule. Alors qu'elle laissait un blond perdu qui commençait à prendre conscience de la portée de ses actions, Harry et Ron accoururent à ses côtés.

Ils avancèrent, côtes à côtes, presque épaules contre épaules dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais en réalité, ils avançaient ensemble dans la vie.

**Fin.**


End file.
